Short Circuit
by KarkaliciousKarkat
Summary: When Karkat Vantas takes a walk in the woods and finds a helpless wiggler of similar bloodcaste, he is forced to take it in and raise it as his own. What will his asshole best friend, Sollux, think about his sudden mommy role? And what is Sollux up to going over his house unannounced? Will Karkat ask for help from the other trolls, or keep the wiggler a secret and become its lusus?
1. The fuck is this shit?

It was just a simple day for the troll, but today for some unknown reasons which are still a mystery to himself, he just closed his husktop and went for a stroll in the woods, without telling anyone. It just seemed like a good idea at the time, now he regretted it. Who the fuck takes a stroll in a mass of tree's and dirt? He'd rather eat that spikey-fruit humans called 'cacti' or whatever ways he could harm himself instead of doing stupidly doing this. Karkat Vantas should not be taking a fucking wimpy walk in the woods to 'calm himself down'. Never in is 6 sweeps of age had he ever taken a god forsaken walk through the Alternian tree-land.

In the distance, a noise could be heard, but it was faint to his ears. Curious, the nub-horned boy walked in that direction, noise becoming louder and louder with every step. Eventually, he stumbled upon such a sad display. A grub, with a body bright red, same as his own candy red blood, the mutant colour of which they were cursed with for it is the lowest, most discriminated colour that could ever befallen a troll, was crying with red alit tears coursing down it's cheeks. Black hair messed up, and eyes in a downcast look. There seemed to be no Lusus in sight, which was such a strange display. Usually, a large white guardian would protect their assigned wiggler, whether they be in the hive or not.

Carefully, Karkat walked up to the wiggler, in hopes of maybe figuring out what's wrong. Instinctively, the wiggler looked up at him with fear in its small little button eyes, crawling backwards, hissing in an attempt to protect itself from the unknown creature before it. It was such a laughable scene, but the boy decided to groan in frustration instead.

"UGH" he began, his voice slightly yelling and rough. "STUPID THING, I SERIOUSLY WISH I'M NOT ABOUT TO DO THIS BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE." Shaking from fear, the wiggler backed up, bumping into a rather large rock and sniffled a bit, making the older troll roll his eyes at the pathetic state it was in. After a moment of silence of the two staring at each other, the smaller one's eye's drooped, tearing up a bit before it's head fell onto the ground, lightly snoring. To this Karkat scoffed at how it was just able to fall victim to another, but nonetheless scooped it up in his eyes and made his way towards his hive, making sure he was not followed.

He had finally made it inside, staying clear from any troll on his way. No way did he want anyone finding out that he was helping a low blood, it was worse than being one. After walking through some hallways seeing if his lusus was awake, he went into the little room that humans would call a living room, placing the little bundle gently on the couch. Walking out, he then returned with his husktop and a small blanket, seating himself down beside it while placing the cloth over it, to which it responded with a little purr of delight, then resuming his light snores of slumber.

In the time the wiggler was asleep, Karkat decided to take this time to reply to the un-replied messages from earlier.

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

GC: K4RKLES

GC: COM2 ON K4RKL3S DON'T K33P 4 L4DY W41T1NG ;]

CG: …

CG: DUD3 COM3 ON NOW TH1S H4S GON3 F4R 3NOUGH 1 H4V3 3XC1T1NG N3WS!

CG: 4RGH F1N3 TH3N B3 L1K3 TH4T, T4LK TO YOU L4T3R WH3N YOU 4RN'T B31NG 4 SOURPUSS

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]—

Seems she was rather annoyed, but honestly she gets so tight-assed lately it's hard not to get her annoyed, women are crazy monsters. Scrolling down, he noticed his good old nerd friend had tried to speak to him earlier.

-twinArmageddons [TA] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

TA: 2up KK.

TA: ..okay not re2pondiing, cool, cau2e you totally alway2 leave your hu2ktop on when you're not on iit.

TA: okay maybe you are away, 2hiit. And two thiink ii wa2 gonna tell you 2ome new2, ii changed my miind now.

TA: maybe when you're not all iidle and 2tuff and when ii want two ii'll tell you about thii2 2hiit.

-twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

_…The fuck was that all about? Tell me something? Must have to do with some new virus or something, now lets see who's o- FUCK. _Suddenly, the couch had started shaking from the wigglers skittish and scared posture. Shooshing and papping the little one didn't work, for it had crawled away from the hand and off the edge, squeaking in pain with after a thud. Karkat at this point just wanted to face palm and yell at the young grubbling, but that'd be just plain horrible in this situation, or any situation concerning the ball of fuckery.

Gingerly he picked the grub up into his arms and began to nurse him; much like his lusus had done many sweeps ago when his outer-shell was still intact. The wiggler squeaked and wriggled in the hold, but eventually nodded off and relaxed, falling asleep. Karkat would've smiled if it wasn't for the awakening migraine forming in his temples. A message pinged on his instant messaging device, the familiar Indigo colour appearing.

Gamzee can hold his shit for the time being, he has a grub to take care of.

It took a while, but the troll was proud of himself for making a complete makeshift grub-nest out of an armchair. You have got to admit, blankets and pillows are a wonderful thing for the sensitive critters. At the moment, the little wiggler was all nestled up, snoring lightly in its sleeping form. Rather cute, actually. _WAIT WHAT._

Whipping his head around, he saw on the small husktop screen that the foolish highblood was still attempting conversation. Time to give the fucker his beast crackers.

-terminallyCapricious [TC] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [GC]-

TC: hEy ThErE mOtHeRfUcKeR wHaT's CrAcKaLaCkIn?

TC: YoU bEeN gEtTiNg Up In YoUr MiRaClEs AnD mOtHeRfUcKiN lOwDoWn

TC: mAn, We NeEd To StArT cHiLlIn ToGeThEr MoRe

TC: ThRoW dOwN sOmE wIcKeD bEaTs AnD nAsTy RyMeS yOu KnOw WhAt I'm SaYiN

: hEy CaN yOu HeLp A bRoThEr OuT wItH tHeIr SiCk FiReS?

TC: It'S bEeN oN mY mInD bUt

TC: wHaT rYmEs WiTh OrAnGe?

CG: FOR FUCK SAKE YOU PRIMITIVE PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A LIFEFORM OF THIS DAY AND AGE.

CG: CAN'T YOU JUST WAIT A FUCKING SECOND OR MAYBE AWAIT A REPLY INSTEAD OF CHATTING ME UP LIKE A MEOWBEAST CALLING IN HEAT.

CG: I WAS FUCKING BUSY AND YOU GO AND ASK WHAT RYMES WITH A COLOUR THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO CREATE SIMILAR SOUNDING WORDS NOT INCLUDING ONES THAT HAVE EITHER BEEN MADE UP TO THE FUCKING BRIM WITH HORRIBLE ADDING OF LETTERS.

TC: Oh HeY kArBrO. hOnK. :o).

TC: wHaT wErE yOu So Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg BuSy WiTh?

CG: NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS NOW SHUT YOU PIE HOLE, WHICH MIND YOU AT THIS POINT IS LITTERALLY A THING I CAN CALL YOU BEING THE SOPR SLIME PIE FANATIC YOU ARE, AND MOSEY ON BACK OVER TO YOUR OWN RYMES OF INFECTIONS FLAMES OF BADLY DONE SYNONYMS.

TC: AwW cAn'T a BrOtHa HeAr WhAt AnOtHeR bEeN mOtHeRfUcKiNg AlL dOiNg? :o(

CG: NO, THEY CANNOT.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] -

TC: Oh. HoNk. :o(


	2. what the fuck ii2 thii2 2hiit?

**A/N: **THANKS FOR THE FEW FAVS. IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED IF YOU WOULD REVIEW AND COMMENT IDEAS. I'M STILL GETTING USED TO THIS PIECE OF SHIT WEBSITE, WOW.

THERE'S SOME ARADIA SOLLUX IN THIS CHAPTER.

-

Karkat sighed heavily as he slammed his husktop shut, startling the wiggler beside him. Fuck Gamzee and fuck his miracle bullshit, he was a troll and as such he would not accommodate to such stupid hoofbeast shit. Petting the wiggler he watched it purr and felt the vibrations throughout his fingertips, clawing behind the horns gently, sending a small high pitched trill from the wigglers lips.

He wondered what Sollux and the others were up to.

The psiiconic looked over the ornament once more, a necklace of wires with a small pendant of a heart made from the motherboard of an old but faithful computer he once had as a grub. It was crudely made and glistened in the light, making the object appear more beautiful than it actually was. Sollux had to admit, it was pretty shitty, but with what tools he had it was the best he could manage and fuck him he was god damn proud of it.

Gripping it tightly, a determined look danced on his face. Today was the _motherfucking_ day, and he won't get his shyness get in the way of his feelings. If he was gonna do it any day, it was today. No doubt about it.

...Ok, he wasn't freezing up at the door, he wasn't shaking uncontrollably and he certainty didn't just crash on the couch, knees drawn up to his chest as he hugged his knees. Nope, none of that was currently occurring for poor sweet little Sollux Captor.

He continued this wiggler act, but then a ding from his husktop, portal one not his main hardware, blinked signaling a message from none other than the rust-blood herself. Aradia was always good at sorting his shit out, maybe she had some clue as to telling the raging douchebag his feelings.

- apocalypseArisen started trolling twinArmageddons -

AA: have y0u d0ne it yet

TA: ii don't know what you're refferiing two

AA: d0nt play dumb with me s0llux capt0r y0u kn0w exactly what im talking about

AA: have y0u t0ld him yet

TA: how diid you-

TA: you know what, ii don't want to know

TA: no ii haven't

TA: why do you a2k?

AA: uuggghhh 0_0

AA: d0 i have t0 drag y0u 0ut 0f y0ur c0mmunal hive stem and take y0u t0 him myself

TA: no! that won't bee nece2ary

AA: then get y0ur cute little beehind 0ver t0 his hive and confess already

AA: 0u0

AA: n0 thats stupid

TA: diid you ju2t do what ii thiink you ju2t diid

AA: a bee joke yes

TA: ...your 2o preciious

AA: i will all0w myself this 0nce f0r this em0tic0n

AA: 0u0)/

TA: later AA

- twinArmageddons ceased trolling apocalypseArisen -

AA: seeya

Well that didn't shock and surprise him in the slightest. But she was right, he had been putting this off for far too long. Even _she_ worked it out.

No surprises there.

Well it was decided. He would go to Karkat's hive and profess his undying love crush on the asshole.

Using his psiiconics, he flew himself over to the boy's hive, dropping himself off at the front step and prepared to knock on the door when-

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT I WILL EAT YOUR INTESTINES AND THEN EXCREET INTO YOUR SEEDFLAP TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH SHIT YOU ARE FULL OF."

...What was going on in the Vantas hivehold? Is crabdad bothering Karkat again?

Cautiously he opened the door, unaware of the scene that was to be unfolded before his dual coloured eyes.

**A/N: **SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT, IM KIND OF IN A WRITER BLOCK ON THIS. FEEL FREE TO SEND IN IDEAS OR CRITICISM, I DON'T CARE. DO WHATEVER. SEND HATEMAIL FOR ALL I CARE.


End file.
